


The man with the mask

by Cryx_Scorpio



Category: Specops - Fandom
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryx_Scorpio/pseuds/Cryx_Scorpio
Summary: You could totally understand that the cops were afraid of him. The broad shoulders, the mask, the anonymous batch on his bulletproof vest, and the sheer hight. He was intimidating."You should stay with me" he said, looking down to you. "I can protect you"
Relationships: Specopsguy/Reader, Tank/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. The man with the mask

"Hands up!" Someone yelled "Don't shoot!!" the crowd replied with so much power that you could've sworn the ground was shaking beneath your feet. It was the third protest you've been to this week and yet nothing seemed to change.  
Oh, well, one thing changed.  
The police had shown up. They we're in full gear, helmets on, shields up.  
Yesterday they started teargasing peaceful protesters and now they had truncheons and rubber bullets. 

You had covered your face with an old, black t shirt, your hair was hidden under a beanie,you wore that stupid black sweater your brother bought you for your birthday and a pair of safety goggles to protect your eyes. Your backpack was full with first aid kits, bandages, water and milk for those who had been teargased, painkillers and snacks. You were keeping an eye out for people in need of a helping hand. 

You rammed your fist in the air, joining the crowd in their chanting and yelling. Suddenly you found yourself at the front, facing three or four rows of police officers. Two young black girls were kneeling in front of them, their hands above their heads. You knew what was going to happen as soon as you saw one of the cops lowering his shield.  
"Watch out!!" you yelled sprinting towards the two girls. "They're gonna shoot!"  
The girls jumped up in panic and tried to get back to their group. To late. 

One of the kids cried out in pain as a rubber bullet hit her leg and she fell face first to the ground. Within seconds you were beside her, one hand above your head, the other deep inside your backpack, searching for the bandages.  
"Medic! I'm a medic" you screamed "Hey, look at me, everything is gonna be f-" you couldn't finish your sentence because one of the police officers stepped forward to kick you to the ground.  
"What the fuck do think you're doing?!"  
You looked up. There was a 7ft tall guy, in full spec ops armor, standing in front of you yelling at the cop who kicked you. "Kicking someone in the back for helping someone?! You fucking piece of shit!" The Guy was towering the police officer, thrusting his finger against the other man's chest. One of the other cops grabbed the officer by the arm and escorted him to the other side of the road. "Coward!" 

The girl on the ground groaned and tried to sit up. "Hey, stay down. What's your name?" You asked, while you began to slice open her jeans with a pocket knife. "Emily" she muttered, clenching her fist as you lift up her leg to get a better look at the wound. "Hi Emily, my name is (Y/N) Im here to help. Now, i want you to take a deep breath, this is going to hurt a little."  
She nodded and shut her eyes. The skin was swollen and purple where the bullet hit her. You applied some cooling cream on the bruise before covering it with a bandage.  
You felt a hand on your shoulder. The 7ft Spec Ops dude was kneeling beside you. Even in a sitting position he was much taller than you. "Is she okay?" He asked. His voice send shudders down your spine, deep and husky from all the yelling. You nodded. "Good, are you okay?" He tilted his head. He still had his helmet on, therefore you couldn't see his face but you were sure as hell that he was looking right at you.  
"Yeah" you managed to say staring at him. "Good" he repeated. Emily sat up, struggling to get back on her feet. "Let me help." You said and took Emily's hand, placing her arm over your shoulders. You stood up. One protester came up to you and offered to take her back to her group. "Thank you!" She said. "No problem!" You smiled. 

The guy in black was now standing by your side. You could totally understand that the cops were afraid of him. The broad shoulders, the mask, the anonymous batch on his bulletproof vest, and the sheer hight. He was intimidating.  
"You should stay with me" he said, looking down to you. "I can protect you"

You were a grown ass man, you don't need to be protected!

You wanted to resist, wanted to laugh it off but something about him seemed like he wouldn't except a no. And he was right, he could protect you.  
"Yeah, ok" you said smirking. " Its (Y/N) is it?" He asked. "Correct, what's your name?" You asked, he laughed. "I can't say that, well at least not yet. C'mon let's do some protest stuff" You smiled. "Yes, Sir!" You raised your arm to a salute. He chuckled and turned back around to face the officers and continued insulting them.


	2. Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew that this beautiful moment wouldn't last long but you enjoyed it as long as you could. So many people were there, so many different and unique people, fighting for equality. You couldn't help but feel a little proud. You were part of this beautiful movement. You would fight for justice even if it would be your death. You took a deep breath and smiled. This would change everything. And you were a part of it.

It's been three hours since you bumped into Tank. That's how you decided to name the mysterious Specops-guy. It was a very fitting name, but as you explained it to him, Tank just laughed and told you to keep protesting to "keep your mind busy with more important and less stupid stuff." since then you thought of many other ways to call him. 

You and Tank decided to fall back a little because you needed to drink something and his voice began to break from all the yelling. He didn't seem to care but as you heard him coughing for the third time in one sentence, you insisted on taking a little break. He scoffed but agreed. 

You took your backpack from your shoulders and sighted as the weight finally got of your back. You grabbed one of the water bottles and brought it to your lips. The cold water running down your throat was incredibly relaxing. Now you had time to look at the protest in all peace. You knew that this beautiful moment wouldn't last long but you enjoyed it as long as you could. So many people were there, so many different and unique people, fighting for equality. You couldn't help but feel a little proud. You were part of this beautiful movement. You would fight for justice even if it would be your death. You took a deep breath and smiled. This would change everything. And you were a part of it. 

"What's all the smiling about?" Tank asked and you could hear in his voice that he also was smiling, and again you wondered how he may look like.   
"This. This right here, this can't be unseen right? They can't silence us for ever!" He nodded "No they can't. And that's why we have to keep fighting. We must show them that we will not stop until there are some changes. We will fight until all and every single one of us is treated equally and with respect."   
And you were ready.

After two more minutes of silence between the two of you where you just listened to the people around you, you handed the water bottle to Tank. "Here, I haven't seen you drink since, well since I met you" You said, pointing at the bottle. "No, thanks. I'm not thirsty"   
"Yes have to drink! I don't want you to collapse on me or something!" "Not gonna happen." He put the bottle back in your hand. "And how would you know that?" You almost threw it back at him. "I said it's not going to happen and I don't wanna drink. Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm good."   
Sweetheart?   
He put the bottle in your backpack and stood up. "Now, come on." He offered you a hand and lifted you off the ground like you were as light as a child.   
Did he just call you Sweetheart?   
You noticed that he still held your hand but as soon as you looked at him he let go and patted your back. "You comin' (y/n)?" He asked. "Yeah, let's go." You replied. 

"Whats going on over there?" You turned left to see what Tank was talking about. There was a fight, three men were in a heavy argument, two of them against one other. One of the guys grabbed the other by the collar of his Jacket and threw him to the ground, the other other man kicked the man laying on the ground in the face. There was blood everywhere and the man started screaming in pain. That wasn't fair!

"Hey!" You said and ran up to the three guys. "Get lost!" Grunted the one who had kicked the other man in the face.   
"What do you want, fucker?" The other dude said, getting up in your face. You could smell the heavy stink of alcohol coming from him. "Man, I don't wanna fight okay?" You said without stepping back even though you wanted to get out of that man's reach. "Wrong answer!" He said and, before you could react in anyway, punched you right in the face, his ring busting your lip. You staggered back as you felt pain exploding in your nose and mouth. Hot blood poured out of your mouth and down your chin. 

Within seconds, Tank was on the man who punched you, beating the living daylight out of him. The guy's eyes widened in fear and he tried to defend himself. Pointless. Nothing he tried came up against Tanks pure anger.   
"Stop!" You sputtered, grabbing Tanks arm and pulling him of. "You're going to kill him!" Tank looked at you, heavy breathing and shaking. For a moment you feared he wouldn't listen but he did. He let go of the man and his buddy dragged him to a car and drove off. 

"Fuck, Are you ok?" Tank asked carefully laying a hand on your cheek, turning your face to look at the wound.  
"Yeah, just a bloody lip and-ow!" His thumb had slipped over your swollen bottom lip "Sorry" he let go of your face and clenched his hand into a fist. "I wanted to warn you but the motherfucker was to fast."   
A muttered groan remembered you of the man on the ground.   
You kneeled down and saw that his nose was completely crushed and from the way he flinched and held his side when you tried to touch him you guessed that he had broken a rib or two. "He has to go to the hospital. I can't drive my car is to far away! My friend works at one I could call him but we need to get off this street." 

Tank took the guys arm and carefully helped him standing up. The Man cried out in pain and held on to Tank as he carried him across the street. You called hour friend Andrew who pulled up a few minutes later and was taking the guy with him. 

It was getting dark. Shit.   
"Its already getting dark. The fucked up stuff happens at night and i dont wanna get shot or-or arrested or some shit! Do you know where the nearest Bus station is? My phone's battery is dead."   
Tank simply shook his head. "The ones I know are to far away. But I live near the street here. You stay if you want to. Or at least charge your phone." 

Should you really risk that? You didn't even know his name, or what he looked like. Could you trust him?   
Yes you can. He saved you twice. But.. 

Fuck it 

"Yeah that'd be awesome, thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Do you have any ideas for Tanks real name? Lemme know ;)]
> 
> To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know that this is very short, there will be longer parts I promise!  
> Lemme know if you want anything specific.  
> As always feel free to correct me or give me tips on how to improve my writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> [To be continued]


End file.
